Matters of the Heart
by Blues32
Summary: AU. It's Valentine's Day in the reversed world. Gizmo has his eyes on the newest member of the team while, in the Titans, Changeling continues to mourn the loss of Terra. All this and more! Multiple pairings. You'll figure them out.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. Another AU for all you lucky people. I might just do a special for all the holidays. I'll do the Reverse World version of what happened to Terra…at some point or another…maybe…if anyone cares.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Humor/Drama Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Matters of the Heart"**

**Chapter One**

**Terra's Resting Place**

Changeling knelt in front of Terra. He stared at her defiant petrified expression, his face emotionless.

Changeling: Terra…I'd like to think you can hear me. It's me again.

Changeling stood up and sat down on the pedestal.

Changeling: I miss you a lot. I know I say that every time I come here, but it's true. Things just aren't the same, you know? The blood and guts just isn't as fun anymore. To be honest, they're times when I've thought of quitting. I don't think Raven is even looking for a way to help you anymore. Cyborg does only 'cause I'm there to make him, but Raven doesn't let anyone in her room. Well, Shade's allowed. I still think they're going at it like rabbits in there. I don't care what she says.

Changeling could almost hear her soft laugh. He sighed and leaned his head against her.

Changeling: There's gotta be a way. I won't stop looking until I find it. You didn't deserve this. You were just getting back at the world, like we are. They started it, not the other way around.

He stood up and climbed onto the pedestal.

Changeling: I gotta go, but I'll be back soon.

He kissed the stone cheek.

Changeling: I love you. Happy Valentines Day.

He jumped down and placed a card and a flower in front of her. He looked at her one more time before he walked away, missing the tear that ran down Terra's cheek.

: CUE THEME :

**HIVE Tower: Training Room**

Slade watched the team battle the training robots. It was time for their review. He was especially watchful of Krystal. This was her first review and he hadn't seen her in action. They were doing well and soon defeated them all.

Sonic: Ta da! Piece of cake.

Mammoth: …I'm hungry.

Gizmo: You're always hungry.

The three were suddenly taken down by Slade himself. They looked up at him, confused.

Gizmo: What was that for?

Slade: You can't assume the threat is completely gone just because you don't see it.

Krystal: Wow, are you sure you're crippled?

Jinx elbowed her. Krystal grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

Krystal: It was an honest question.

Blackfire: Rather inappropriate.

Slade didn't know what to make of Krystal. She seemed child-like in her innocence. Still, the other members of the team haven't complained. In fact, they commended her. In battle, she seemed very skilled and very focused. That was good. The door opened and a white haired girl entered.

Girl: Is the test over, Father?

Slade: Yes it is. You remember Rose, don't you?

Krystal: (raising her hand) I don't.

Gizmo: That's because you just got here two months ago!

Krystal: …oh yeah. HI! I'm Krystal! …and you are?

Rose was taken aback by the girl who suddenly had her face two inches away from her own.

Rose: Uh…Rose…

Krystal: Pleased to meet you, Uh-Rose!

Rose: It's just Rose.

Krystal snickered and put her arm around Rose.

Krystal: I know. I'm just messing with you. Seriously…

She held out her hand. Rose took it and Krystal shook it.

Krystal: Nice to meet you.

Rose: It's been…interesting.

Krystal: I AM interesting, aren't I?

Krystal rejoined her embarrassed friends, making sure to rub Gizmo's head.

Slade: Yes…well…I'll be going now. Have a pleasant Valentines Day.

Slade left with Rose. Sonic raised his eyebrow.

Sonic: Valentines Day? Whoa, I completely forgot! How unlike me.

Jinx started to inch toward the door.

Sonic: Hey, Jinx!

Jinx: (muttering) Damn.

Sonic: You wanna do something today? See a movie? Get something to eat? Both?

Jinx sighed.

Jinx: If I refuse, you'll hound me the entire day, won't you?

Krystal: I'll go!

Gizmo glared at Sonic. Oh he better not. Blackfire tapped Krystal on the shoulder.

Blackfire: I don't think you understand.

Krystal: Free food and a movie? What's not to understand?

She paused.

Krystal: You ARE paying, right?

Jinx: Hey, I never gave a response!

Jinx's eyes widened and she cleared her throat. She hadn't meant to sound so angry.

Sonic: (surprised) You want to go?  
Jinx: …I guess so. …just don't expect me to dress to fancy…and only to dinner. There aren't any movies I want to see.

Sonic: That's good…I don't own anything fancy.

Jinx sighed and rolled her eyes.

Jinx: You're not wearing your costume are you?

Sonic's costume was a white suit with blue swirling lines. It was an optical illusion that made them look like they actually moved. It was supposed to look like sound waves, or the general impression people get when they think of them. He scratched his head.

Sonic: What's wrong with my costume?

Mammoth: You look like a sissy.

Sonic: WHAT! I do not.

Gizmo: Do too.

Krystal: I like his costume! It's almost hypnotic…oooo…

Everyone sweatdropped. Krystal stopped "ooo"ing.

Krystal: What? Honestly if you guys don't get used to my outbursts, we're never going to get along.

Sonic: I'll swing by your room at five, is that cool?

Jinx: Fine, whatever. Just don't let this go to your head, okay?

Sonic grinned and wagged a finger in front of her face.

Sonic: Wouldn't dream of it, Jinxy.

Jinx: …don't call me that.

Jinx turned and walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Sonic pumped his fist in victory.

Mammoth: Wow. You really didn't think she'd say yes, did you?

Sonic: Nope. I must be wearing her down.

Krystal leaned against Mammoth, smugly. He looked down at her, confused.

Mammoth: What are you doing?

Krystal: The wall is all the way over there. I'd look stupid to walk all that way and lean against the wall when I've got a wall of a guy like you right here.

Mammoth had question marks over his head. Gizmo grumbled.

Krystal: Now, as I was about to smugly say, she totally likes you. I can see it.

Sonic: You think so?

Krystal: I'm good at reading girls, seeing as how I is one.

Blackfire: …am one.

Krystal: No, is one. It sounds funnier.

Blackfire sighed and rubbed her temples.

Blackfire: You really do take getting use to.

Krystal: I know. I'm a little bit crazy. Takes some time.

Sonic was quiet.

Sonic: You're not messing around are you? You really think she likes me.

Krystal: Absolutely! You saw how she reacted when I offered to go instead. That was the whole point. I may act like an idiot, but I get ideas now and again.

Sonic: Huh…if you hadn't of done that, she would have refused. Thanks, Krystal.

Krystal: Meh. Little Miss Match-maker, that's me. One thing though…what's Valentine's Day?

Blackfire: I was going to ask that.

Krystal jumped onto Blackfire's back, much to her annoyance.

Krystal: Now we'll find out together. Somebody enlighten us!

Blackfire: Would you get off!

Krystal hopped down, her head hanging.

Krystal: Sorry. I get carried away.

Blackfire: Well it's annoying! Try to exercise a little control!

Gizmo: You don't have to yell at her!

Krystal smiled and kissed Gizmo on his head.

Krystal: Thanks, Giz-anator.

Gizmo: Heh…no problem.

Sonic: I gotta go. I want to be ready by five.

Mammoth: (confused) You've got three hours!

Sonic: Got to be perfect.

Sonic ran off.

Blackfire: I don't have to be a good judge of character to know he likes her bad.

Krystal: Yeah, that's great and all…BUT NOBODY'S TOLD ME WHAT VALENTINE'S DAY IS!

Mammoth: It's a holiday where you give cards, candy, flowers, that sort of stuff to someone you love.

Krystal: Oh…that's sweet! …why?

Gizmo and Mammoth sweatdropped.

Gizmo: …some guy got his head cut off for courting some royal guy's daughter.

Krystal: …makes sense to me.

They fell over.

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Shade was hunched over a piece of paper, a pencil in his hand. Starfire floated over and tried to see what he was doing. He growled and covered it with his body.

Starfire: What is it you are doing?

Shade snorted and pointed to the calendar on the refrigerator. Starfire looked at it and noticed that today's date had a little caption.

Starfire: "St. Valentine's Day" …what is that?

Shade didn't respond. She huffed.

Starfire: Why do I ask you these things?

He shrugged.

Starfire: That question was rhetorical.

Starfire grabbed the calendar and went to find someone who could explain. Shade had already gotten an explanation from Changeling, whom he had caught before he left to visit Terra. He was making something for Raven. He hoped she liked it.

**Garage**

Cyborg adjusted the bolt on last time. It was finished. Robin would FINALLY be off his back about fixing his stupid bike. How he managed to crash it was beyond him. Robin said he didn't want to talk about it. It must have been funny. Now he could get back to work on his own project. He called it the T-car. It was going to be awesome. The weapons on that thing would be able to level buildings with ease…and have this sweet stereo system. The door opened and Starfire entered.

Cyborg: No, Star. I'm not going to design a battle cruiser. I told you, I don't even know what one looks like!

Starfire: No, it is not that…this time. Could you perhaps inform me as to the meaning of this?

Starfire held up the calendar.

Cyborg: It's a calendar. We use it to keep track of the date.

Starfire smacked him with it.

Starfire: (Tamaranian) Damn fool. (English) I know that! I meant the caption on this date!

Cyborg: Oh, Valentines Day. It's a day you give a gift to the one you love.

Starfire frowned.

Starfire: Ah. That explains Changeling's most depressing attitude.

Cyborg: Yeah…he took Terra's "death" pretty hard.

Starfire generally deemed everyone beneath her. Even Robin, though he was a close second. How this happened is beyond everyone, including her. She knew she thought she was pretty big, but this feeling of superiority seemed sudden to her. It didn't matter. To her it was the truth. Still…to her surprise she felt sorry for Changeling. Seeing the usually cheerful morphing teenage human so distraught was terrible. She shook her head. No. She wouldn't think of him. His feelings didn't matter.

Starfire: Explain this further…what sort of "gifts"?

**Changeling's Room**

Changeling stared at the picture of Terra and himself in his hand. They had a corpse propped up between them and they were pretending he was another friend in the shot. They even had their arms around it. He sighed sadly. Sure she was a spy. He knew that. They all did. That's why it was so fun to corrupt her. Once she was like them, however, he found himself drawn to her. After her first kill, the dam broke in her mind. It turns out she was as sick as him, doing things to the corpses afterward just because it looked funny. He smiled faintly as he remember the time she put a guy's hands on this girl's breasts…his arms weren't attached anymore, but it was still funny. He frowned as he thought back to how it all happened.

**Flashback: Mountains**

Terra held the HIVE. Some of them were pinned under rocks. The strong ones, Mammoth and Blackfire, were held by giant stone hands.

Robin: Now this is funny, isn't it? You send her to help you defeat us and instead she actually kills all of you.

Jinx: Terra, don't do this!

Terra snorted and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

Terra: Shut up. All my life I've been hated, chased down, and beaten. I've been on the run for as long as I can remember. Every time I tried to be a hero I made a mistake. Every time I tried to be normal, something went wrong. It wasn't my fault, but I was treated like shit anyway! I see now that I was an idiot to even try.

Terra began to apply pressure to her trapped foes.

Terra: Why should I have to please them? Why should I even care what they think? Compared to me, they're ants. Tell me something. When you squish a bug by accident, do you mourn its death?

Krystal: I do!

Mammoth: That's different!

Terra: I don't see how. Enough of this shit. Time to end it.

Gizmo: Got that right, ya bimbo.

Gizmo pressed a button that came out of his pack. Terra screamed and clutched her head. The parts of her suit on her head were sending waves of agony throughout her skull. Her brain was on fire. The rocks crumbled and the HIVE was free.

Changeling: Hey! What the hell did you do to her!

Terra: Gar…it hurts…

Changeling knelt next to her. She shook her head, as if she could dislodge the pain.

Jinx: We knew about her past. It was always possible that she'd crack.

Krystal: So when we gave her the suit, we installed insurance. Just a blocker for her meta-human powers. It only hurts because she's still trying to use them.

Terra relaxed and the pain faded. She clenched her teeth.

Terra: NO! I will NOT be reduced to a bug by you!

The pain returned but Terra didn't care. She screamed in rage and agony. The ground began to shake. She climbed to her feet and raised her arms.

Cyborg: Yo, Changeling! Get out of there!

Changeling: But…!

Terra: Go! Something bad is about to happen, Gar! Something's got to give and I'll be damned if it's me!

She smiled through the pain.

Terra: Gar…you were the best friend…maybe the only REAL friend I ever had. Now go.

Changeling backed away, not taking his eyes off her.

Sonic: Terra, stop it! You'll kill yourself!

Terra: If I do, I'll take you with me! I'll…!

Terra suddenly felt a stiffening feeling in her legs. She looked down and saw the petrifaction process beginning.

Gizmo: Her powers are turning on her!

Blackfire: You've got to stop!

Terra: GO TO HELL!

Terra sneered defiantly as she felt the stiffening reach her neck. Within seconds she was entirely stone.

Changeling: TERRA!

Raven: **We should go. Her attempts have made the ground very unstable.**

Changeling: I'm not leaving without her!

Raven: **Don't worry. They'll save her. They're foolish like that.**

Robin: We're leaving, Titans.

They escaped as the ground began to collapse. Raven was right. They did save her body. They even put her on a pedestal in the mountains. They had put up a plaque, but Changeling chucked it without even reading it. Who cares what they thought?

**End Flashback**

Changeling wiped his eyes. He'd make the HIVE pay for what they did. It was their fault she was stone and he'd make sure they realized what a mistake it was before they died.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Humor/Drama Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Matters of the Heart"**

**Chapter Two**

**HIVE Tower: Gizmo's Room**

Gizmo raised his goggles. He was finally done. His Valentine's Day gift for Krystal was complete. It was a beautiful pink music box in the shape of a heart, complete with a hologram dancer inside. Screw the little spinning figurine, he was a genius. He was sure she was going to love it. All he had to do now was go find her. She was in the main room…balancing herself by one finger on a ball of light. It was impressive to say the least. She noticed him enter the room and he quickly shoved the present behind his back. She smiled broadly and waved with her free hand.

Krystal: Hey, Gizzy. How's it going?

Gizmo gulped. It was now or never…or maybe a few minutes from now…no, now was probably best.

Gizmo: (squeaking) I made something for you.

Krystal's eyes lit up and she dropped to the ground…literally. She quickly stood back up.

Krystal: I meant to do that. You made me something? That's sweet, Gizmato…and I didn't get you anything. Sorry.

Gizmo handed her the music box. She opened it and smiled.

Krystal: Never heard the song before, but the dancer is great. Thanks a lot.

Gizmo: Uh…happy Valentines Day.

Krystal froze.

Krystal: …this is for Valentines Day?

Gizmo: Uh…yeah…

Krystal looked a little worried about something. Gizmo was starting to get nervous…well more then he already was.

Krystal: Is it common for people who are just friends to get each other something?

Gizmo: (dreading where this was going) Well…kind of, but…

Krystal sighed heavily.

Krystal: …I can't accept this, Gizmo. I'm truly sorry.

Gizmo felt his heart break…then anger.

Gizmo: Why? It's because of the way I look isn't it?

Krystal's eyes widened and she shook her head.

Krystal: No, no, nothing like that. It's not your fault, it's me.

Gizmo rolled his eyes.

Gizmo: Maybe where you're from that's original but around here you're going to have to come up with a better excuse then that.

Krystal: Uh…okay. I'm gay.

Gizmo's jaw dropped.

Gizmo: A-wha?

Krystal: I'm a lesbian. I've never been attracted to a guy in my life. It's not your fault, like I said.

She handed the music box back to him.

Krystal: Here. Save this for a truly special girl. I know you'll find one, Gizmo.

That was the first time she had ever called him by his real (code) name. He reached up numbly and took the music box back.

Gizmo: …a lesbian?

Krystal: Is that uncommon on this planet?

Gizmo: Not exactly…it's kind of frowned upon…

Krystal crossed her arms and frowned herself.

Krystal: Frowned upon? It's not a choice! This is who I am. I simply don't see guys as attractive.

Blackfire: You what!

Krystal froze, her eyes wide with horror. Oh no. Not that. Not her. Please don't let her have heard that.

Blackfire: You want to run that by me again?

Krystal: Nothing. I didn't say anything, did I Gizmino?

Gizmo looked confused but nodded anyway.

Gizmo: Right.

Blackfire: Whoa, hey, I'm not offended or anything. I'm just surprised. The way you treated Gizmo, I thought for sure that…

Krystal: …no. I told you…he's cute…just not THAT sort of cute…to me anyway. I'm sure somebody will think different.

Gizmo: Don't hold your breath.

Krystal reached down to rub his head. He smacked her hand away. The shock of finding out she was gay was gone and only a feeling of hurt remained. Rejection was painful, after all.

Gizmo: Just…leave me alone.

Gizmo tossed the music box into the trash and left. Krystal sniffled.

Krystal: …I didn't mean to hurt his feelings…but he had to know the truth.

Blackfire: He'll get over it. He just needs time.

Blackfire sighed.

Blackfire: Is this why you always hang on to me?

Krystal: No, I hang on to you AND Mammoth because you have the strength to support me.

Blackfire: …how considerate of you.

Krystal put her arm around Blackfire, beaming in her usual fashion.

Krystal: That's me! Ms. Considerate.

Blackfire: …please let go.

Krystal's face fell and she let go.

Krystal: You're freaked out, aren't you?

Blackfire: No, I…

Krystal: (not listening) Well fine! See if I care! I don't need your fing approval!

Krystal disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Blackfire hissed and covered her eyes.

Blackfire: X'hal, I hate it when she does that.

She stumbled blindly and tripped over the couch.

Blackfire: Son of a…!

**Titan H.Q.: Main Room**

Shade placed the pencil down and tilted his head. Yes, that was nice. The details were perfect. It had taken him hours, but he was finally done. He hoped she liked it. The girl in question was sitting on the couch, reading. He folded the paper and wrote "Happy Valteine's Day". He was still learning to write. He leapt onto the couch, startling Raven. She growled and shoved him off. He hit his head on the sharp end table with a crack and a yelp. He whimpered as he held his bleeding head. A normal person would probably be dead, but his head was harder then most.

Raven: **Serves you right for startling me in the middle of a horror novel.**

He held up the paper. She raised an eyebrow (and I guess one of her eyes) and took it from him.

Raven: **"Happy 'Valteine's" Day"? What the hell is this? I don't have time for such disgusting holiday sentiments.**

Without opening it, Raven tore the paper in half. Shade whimpered and hobbled away. Raven turned back to her book, but her gaze kept being drawn back to the paper on the floor. Finally her curiosity couldn't be contained any longer. She picked up the paper and knelt at the table. She put the pieces together and sighed. Now she felt bad. It was a beautiful picture of herself sitting on a throne made entirely from human bones. She had a triumphant sneer on her face. Behind her was a wall lined with the slightly decayed heads of the HIVE. Curled at her feet was Shade. Raven held a bowl of what appeared to be blood in her hand, some of it running down the side. The bowl was clearly the top of a human skull. Around her neck was a necklace of human fingers. Her mouth was rimmed with blood, no doubt from drinking from the bowl. Shade's face was splattered with gore. There was a small caption at the top.

Raven: **"To the future queen". ...**

Raven found some tape in a drawer in the kitchen. She fixed the drawing the best she could. Robin and Starfire entered. Starfire had her arms around his neck and floated behind him like a balloon on a string. She nibbled on his ear gently. Raven gagged loudly, making Starfire glare at her. After a moment she smiled haughtily.

Starfire: Jealous?

Raven: **I could have any man I please. I don't need to be jealous.**

Starfire snorted. Robin held up his hand to stop the fight before it got serious.

Robin: Could you do it without messing with his emotions?

Raven went silent.

Robin: What happened to Shade? He looked upset…and his head was bleeding.

Raven: **He hit his head on the table when I shoved him off the couch. As for the rest, it's none of your concern.**

Raven hid the picture and left the room. Robin shrugged and shuddered as Starfire licked his neck.

Robin: Star, what if someone comes in?

Starfire: Then perhaps we should retire to your room?

Robin groaned.

Robin: Starfire, I'm not a machine! There's only so much I can take. Isn't five times enough for you?

Starfire: Oh, poo.

Starfire released him and gently landed on the ground.

Starfire: I suppose you are right. After all...you CAN have too much of a good thing.

The "good thing" she was referring to was herself, but she thought that was obvious. She sighed and leaned against the counter.

Starfire: Robin, do you ever consider what it shall be like when we are victorious in the end?

Robin took a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a sip before answering. The poor boy was dehydrated.

Robin: You mean when we kill the HIVE, take over the world, or mold humanity to our liking?

Starfire: The last one.

Robin took another sip and thought about his answer.

Robin: Honestly…no, not really. I mean, I think of a few things, like where I'd be living and what I'd do for a routine day, but none of the big things.

Starfire frowned. That wasn't the answer she was looking for.

Starfire: (Tamaranian) Stupid jerk. (English) Do you not think of us?

Robin raised an eyebrow.

Robin: The Titans? Well, I'd imagine Raven would be off doing her own thing. Maybe going off to wipe out other worlds or something. She'd probably take Shade with her. Cy…

Starfire: Not them, US!

Robin's eyes widened with realization. This was one of THOSE questions. His brain must be working slow from the lack of blood there recently. He really should have figured it out sooner.

Robin: Whatever you want to do. I'm sure ruling Earth would get boring after a while.

Starfire's smile returned. That was more like it.

Starfire: Perhaps…I have always wished to return home and claim my throne.

Robin: So why don't you? With all of Tamaran at your command, taking over the Earth would be a breeze.

Starfire: It is not that simple. So long as my sister lives, she may challenge me for the throne at any time. If I am defeated in such a challenge, I lose it all. Then she may do with me as she wishes. It is a risk I cannot take. Furthermore, if she is found alive and with her illness that once weakened her no more, she will be declared the successor in my stead. I cannot take such chances.

Robin: (shrugging) Makes sense.

**Surface**

Raven followed the feelings of sadness and disappointment to the outside world. She gritted her teeth in rage. If that idiot wasn't careful he'd get himself caught…or maybe even expose their base to the world. She found him in a tree.

Raven: **Get down from there, you fool. Are you trying endanger our home?**

Shade was startled and fell out of the tree. Raven sighed and shook her head. She reached down and helped him back up.

Raven: **Look...uh…**

She held up the patched up drawing.

Raven: **Thank you. It's very nice. I had no idea you were such a talented artist.**

Realizing Raven was no longer upset at him, he rubbed his head against her leg. Raven's face twitched as she felt something wet and warm smear on her leg.

Raven: **…did you just get blood all over my leg?**

Shade didn't like the tone in her voice so he tried to clean it up. The problem was he used his tongue. Raven shuddered and brought her fist down on his skull. Her eyes widened and she clutched her hand in pain.

Raven: **Oh you damned fool! What is your head made of!**

Shade winced and lowered his head. Raven noted the dejected look and remembered why she sought him out in the first place. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Raven: **Don't pout. I'll let it slide this time…only because I liked your gift so much.**

Shade beamed. She liked it! He tackled her and licked her face. She laughed, trying to push him off.

Raven: **Stop it! Ha ha ha ha ha! It tickles!**

Raven grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She flung him off violently and grabbed him by his face.

Raven: **You are to NEVER even THINK about what I just did. As far as you and I are concerned, that never happened. I came up here, I apologized, you came down, we went home. That's it. Understand?**

Before Shade could do anything in response she smacked him across his face. She grabbed him again.

Raven: **UNDERSTAND!**

Shade nodded, confused. Raven gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his face.

Raven: **You're thinking about it.**

He shook his head. She stared into his eyes for a few more seconds before letting go.

Raven: **…good. Let's go home. …draw me something else. Something to do with us killing the HIVE. I liked that part.**

Shade sighed in relief. Whatever anger had claimed her was gone. He could still taste her lips. Could she really…? No. He had to forget it ever happened. Shade was surprisingly good at mind over matter. He WOULD forget. Raven on the other hand would not.

Raven: (thinking) What in Trigon's name was I doing? He's a dog. His breath smells like rotten meat. He's disgusting. Just an animal…still, it's not uncommon for someone to display affection for their pet, is it? …maybe I went a little too far, but that's because I've never had a pet before, that's all. No many people have pets with human-like faces after all.

Shade walked (in his own weird way) beside her. She looked down and was conflicted between the urge to pet his head or kick him in the ribs.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A HIVE Team Humor/Drama Story 

**The HIVE Team In…**

"**Matters of the Heart"**

**Chapter Three**

**HIVE Tower: Outside Jinx's Room**

Michael Trevor (Sonic) checked his breath. Minty fresh…excellent. Everything was in readiness. As his hand reached out to knock he was suddenly overcome with nervousness. His hand shook. This was unexpected. He had DREAMED about this day…though in his dreams Jinx was dressed as a cheerleader…and now he was so nervous he couldn't knock? This wouldn't do. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It slid open and his jaw dropped. Jinx's cheeks were red and her hands folded in front of her. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. She was a vision of loveliness. She wore a beautiful green dress that seemed to shimmer in the light. On her feet were a pair of similarly colored (but not exactly) high heeled sandals. Her dress would be considered daring on a girl with a larger chest, but as it was it barely showed anything. Around her neck was a silver necklace with gold Ankh at the end.

Mike: …I thought you weren't going to be too fancy.

Jinx: Is it? I thought it was okay…I'll ch…

Mike held up his hands.

Mike: No, no! It's okay. I like it.

Jinx blushed again.

Jinx: Okay…

She carefully took a few steps forward.

Mike: You okay, Jinx?

Jinx: Yeah, I'm just not used to wearing heels. Oh and don't call me Jinx, okay? We have to at least try to hide our identities.

Mike: Okay…My name's Michael…call me Mike. So what's your name?

Jinx frowned.

Jinx: Actually…Jinx is my name…uh…Jean! Call me Jean.

Mike: Okay, "Jean"…shall we?

Jean smiled and nodded. As they walked off they didn't notice Krystal and Mammoth around the corner.

Mammoth: …why am I here again?

Krystal: We gotta make sure their date goes like clockwork. We follow them around and if a villain tries something, we clobber them before it ruins everything.

Mammoth rubbed the back of his head.

Mammoth: I don't know…what if they catch us?

Krystal waved her hand dismissively.

Krystal: You worry too much.

Mammoth: If they take the car, how do we get there?

Krystal's face fell.

Krystal: …oh yeah.

Krystal sighed and leaned against him, thinking.

Mammoth: Do you have to do that?

Krystal: Shh! Thinking. …okay…I think I can get us over there.

Mammoth: How?

Krystal grinned and posed heroically.

Krystal: Meet me on the roof and all your questions will be answered! …well, not all of them, just the ones regarding our transportation.

**Over Jump City**

Mammoth: AAAAAH! I CHANGED MY MIND!

Krystal: Shut up, you'll ruin my concentration.

Krystal focused on the wings she had created on their backs. Mammoth stared at the sky, muttering to himself.

Mammoth: Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down…

Krystal: Is that them?

Mammoth looked down and screamed again.

Krystal: Never knew you were afraid of heights.

Mammoth: It's not heights that scare me, it's falling from them!

Krystal: Relax! I can totally keep the wings on us without a problem.

Mammoth: Couldn't we have asked Gizmo for something?

Krystal: He's not talking to me right now.

Mammoth just screamed some more.

**Diner**

Jean snorted. Now she KNEW she had over dressed for this. Mike sighed.

Mike: I'm sorry, Jean. This is the best I could do.

Jean: …I feel like a fool.

Mike: But you look great!

Jean folded her arms then looked him in the eye.

Jean: …really?

Mike: Really.

Jean sighed.

Jean: …well, the food's good at least.

Mike: That's the spirit.

Krystal and Mammoth watched from the window. They were both broke and couldn't afford to go inside.

Mammoth: (whining) I'm hungry.

Krystal: You're always hungry.

They both sweatdropped as Krystal's stomach growled.

Krystal: …me too.

She sniffled. Mammoth patted her on the head.

Krystal: (crying) Why does it have to smell so good?

Mammoth: You can smell it? I don't smell anything.

Krystal: Sensitive nose…speaking of which…

Krystal sniffed the air. Something smelled…bad…like a sewer pipe had burst. Something started oozing out of the alley…something purple.

Mammoth: …ah, shit.

Krystal: What the hell is that?

Mammoth: Plasmus…

Krystal: We gotta get rid of it, quick!

Mammoth: How? He's a purple glob!

Krystal hit herself on the head as she tried to think. She spotted a fire hydrant.

Krystal: Got it. I'll keep it busy while you get that hydrate going. We're going to wash him away.

Sounded like a decent plan. Krystal blinded Plasmus with an orb of light to his eyes. Plasmus gurgled and shot a portion of his gooey body at her. She yelped and dodged. It was pretty easy seeing as how he couldn't see her. She continued to blind him and lured him over to the hydrant. Mammoth kicked the thing off and Plasmus's body was washed away, leaving a snoring figure in a puddle of purplish water.

Krystal: (whisper) Now what?

Mammoth: (whisper) We call someone to pick him up.

Back inside the diner, the pair never noticed the battle or the subsequent pick up. Mammoth and Krystal returned to their posts at the window. Mike was paying already. It appeared that the date was almost over. Mammoth picked Krystal up and ducked into an alley.

Krystal: Good call, my hirsute companion.

Mammoth: …what?

Krystal: Nothing old chum.

The pair exited the diner.

Jean: I hate to admit it…but that wasn't bad.

Mike: See? Told you you'd have fun.

Jean: I'm almost sad it's over.

Mike: Who says it has to be over? Wanna go for a walk in the park?

Jean giggled.

Jean: That is so cliché.

Mike: So is dinner and movie and we almost did that.

Jean: …alright then.

Jean took his hand. She felt her cheeks become warm and noticed that Mike's face was turning red as well. …he was actually kind of cute when he was embarrassed. They walked toward the park, hand in hand. Mammoth and Krystal stepped out of the alley. Krystal put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest up proudly.

Krystal: Mission accomplish, Mammoth, old pal. Now let's go home and get something to eat. I'm starving.

Mammoth: Sounds good to me.

: …born on a Monday…

Both Mammoth and Krystal went pale.

Krystal: …you can beat him right?

Mammoth: …maybe.

A bus went flying past them.

Mammoth: Maybe not.

**Park**

Mike sighed and turned back to Jean. She was slipping her heels back on. A bunch of punks made the grievous error to try and mug them. Normally they'd be happy to show them where they went wrong, but they were really starting to enjoy themselves.

Mike: You okay?

Jean: I think I got a run in my stockings…other then that, I'm fine.

Mike: And it was such a peaceful night too.

Unbeknownst to them Mammoth and Krystal were currently trying to subdue an enraged Solomon Grundy, but that's a different story. What Solomon Grundy was doing in Jump City, they would never know. Mike sat on the park bench with a sigh, his shoulders slumped. Jean put her hand on his shoulder.

Jean: Hey…what's wrong?

Mike: This night, that's what. I blew it. I barely had any cash for a decent meal…I couldn't afford a movie if you wanted to see one…and our walk through the park was interrupted by these jerks.

Jean sat next to him.

Jean: It hasn't been bad. …I don't regret coming.

Mike: …that's not the point. I wanted to "wow" you, you know? I've dreamed of the day you agreed to go out with me.

Jean snorted.

Jean: You expect me to believe that? For as long as I've known you, I've seen you hit on just about anything with two legs and nothing between them.

Mike winced.

Mike: Am I that bad?

Jean pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jean: I'm being nice here.

Mike: …I'm sorry. I just…wanted to look cool. It's a habit…my father taught me that the only way to impress a girl is to…

Jean raised her eyebrow. Mike stopped.

Mike: You know, I shouldn't repeat it. The point is, I only started to realize he was wrong. You helped me realize that. You're a strong, independent woman and that's the opposite of what my chauvinistic pops taught me.

Jean: …what about your mom? Didn't she tell you anything?

Mike: I…she…died in a car accident when I was young.

Jean's eyes widened and she put her hand on his shoulder.

Jean: Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't know.

Mike: …it's okay. I was only three. I can't even remember her voice. I've got nothing to miss. Just pictures are all I know her by.

Jean: …you want to go home?

Mike: …yeah. Do you?

Jean: …it is getting cold.

Mike took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She blushed.

Jean: Thanks…

The pair headed home, leaving the punks groaning in pain.

**HIVE Tower: Outside Jinx's Room**

The pair arrived home, slightly confused by Mammoth and Krystal sitting in the main room, covered in bandages. They said something about how they better have enjoyed their date. They had no idea what that was about.

Mike: …well…good night.

Jean: ...Sonic…uh…despite what you think…I really had a good time.

Mike: Really?

Jean: Yeah…I was hoping…maybe we could do it again?

Mike felt his heart pounding.

Mike: You mean…besides on holidays?

Jean nodded.

Mike: Yes! I mean…yeah, sure. …Jinx?  
Jean: Yeah?

Jean blushed as she realized how close he was.

Jean: (thinking) Oh my god…he's going to…and I want to…

Jean closed her eyes as their lips met. This was what Mike had been waiting for. Sure there was that kiss at Christmas, but that was mistletoe inspired. This was different. They stopped kissing but remained in each other's arms.

Mike: Jinx…I've wanted to tell you this for a long time…I love you.

Jean: I…I love you too.

Jean pressed her forehead against his, looking into his eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Jean: …better ease up on the flirting though.

Mike: I've been trying. Like I said, it's not easy…but for you…anything.

Gizmo snorted as he leaned against the wall around the corner. Why did they have all the luck? It shouldn't surprise him. He was just a bald midget. What girl would like him? He sighed and went back to his room.

**THE END**


End file.
